Primer amor
by Freya85
Summary: Despues de un juego de poker cada equipo tendra que cumplir un reto.¿Que le tocara hacer a Sakura?


**Aclaraciones preliminares:**

**· **Sakura y todos sus amigos están sobre los 18 años.

**· **Shaoran es novio de Sakura hace más de 2 años.

**· **Eriol y Tomoyo siguen solteros como siempre (no los voy a poner juntos así que no insistan).

**· **Toya y Nakuru tienen una relación muy apasionada desde hace tiempo.

Ahora aclarado el tema empecemos con la historia . . .

_**Capitulo 1: Fiesta en casa de Sakura.**_

Domingo 08:30AM

Sakura dormía profundamente. Ese día le tocaba limpiar la casa y por eso decidió levantarse a las 07:00 de la mañana para luego tener la tarde libre y preparase para cuando llegaran sus amigos a cenar pero, por supuesto, el despertador tampoco hoy pudo cumplir su función principal: despertarla a tiempo. Pero lo que el despertador no pudo hacer el teléfono si lo hizo.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing _ El teléfono estaba en la sala.

_ ¡Yo contesto! _ Dijo Sakura corriendo por las escaleras.

_ Esa niña es extraña _ Dijo Kero _No la despierta el despertador sino el teléfono.

_ Hola habla Kinomoto . . . Ah hola Tomoyo._

_ Buenos días Sakura, perdona por llamar tan temprano._

_ Ah no importa ya estaba despierta._ Dijo Sakura vistiéndose.

_ Que suerte porque quería preguntarte si podría ir a tu casa antes de que vengan los chicos para alquilar la película y cambiarnos con mas tranquilidad ¿No?_

_ Si claro seria genial pero hoy me toca hacer la limpieza de la casa y encima me levante tarde._

_ Bueno pues entonces voy para allá a ayudarte._

_ No, no te molestes supongo que Kero y Yue me ayudaran porque no voy a permitir que se queden sin hacer nada ¿Escucharon?_ Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a los dos guardianes.

_ Si como no te vamos a escuchar si estas gritando todo el día._ Dijo Kero jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? Ahora por decirme eso te quedaras sin postre hasta que termines de limpiar tu parte._

_ No Sakura no seas tan mala conmigo por favor quiero postreee!_ Rogó Kero.

_ Ay dios _Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras ella _ Perdona Tomoyo es que el a veces me hace enojar.

_ No importa bueno ¿Voy para allá a ayudarte?_A Tomoyo, que había escuchado toda la conversación con Kero, le costaba contener la risa.

_Como quieras. Te espero a las 09:15 ¿Puedes?_

_ Claro y llevare la cámara para filmar "El día atareado de Sakura" es mi nuevo video._

_Ah . . . Como quieras_ Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

_Bueno nos vemos._

_Adiós._

Sakura puso el teléfono en su lugar y corrió a su habitación. La escena era la misma que había visto la primera vez. Yue leyendo una revista y Kero jugando videojuegos.

_No se queden ahí par de perezosos y empiecen a trabajar._

Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a una chica de pelo corto vestida con jeans azules arremangados, una camiseta amarilla, botas de lluvia negras y un pañuelo verde atándole el pelo.

_ ¿ Y que quieres que hagamos?_ pregunto Yue.

_ Tu Kero lavaras y tenderas la ropa_ dijo entregándole la canasta llena de ropa sucia con lo cual Kero salio volando rumbo a la lavadora_ Tu Yue te encargaras del jardín_ Esta vez le entrego la tijera de podar y Yue voló hacia el jardín_ Yo me encargaré de limpiar pisos y alfombras, Tomoyo pasara la aspiradora y el plumero y ¿Quién se encargara de lavar los platos, hacer las compras y preparar el postre para esta noche?. . . Ya se._ Transformo su báculo y saco tres cartas de su bolso. _Burbujas: quiero que laves todos los platos de la cocina, Espejo: imita mi forma para ir al mercado y Dulce: crea el postre mas delicioso que conozcas para la cena de esta noche._ Cada carta fue a cumplir su orden y Sakura se puso a trabajar en su parte asignada.

Luego de tocar varias veces el timbre Tomoyo se sentó a esperar en la puerta cuando vio a Kero colgando la ropa en el balcón y a Yue pasando la maquina de cortar césped.

_Hola Yue buenos días ¿Donde esta Sakura?_Saludo.

_Ah ella esta..._No pudo terminar la frase porque se abrió la puerta:

_Hola Tomoyo ¿Lista para trabajar?_.Saludo Sakura.

_Siempre lista _ Contestó sacando la cámara del bolso.

Las siguientes 3 horas fueran intensamente agotadoras. La casa era muy grande y Sakura no tenía tanto tiempo para limpiarla. Habría una especie de fiesta esa noche en su casa. En parte porque estaba muy aburrida de no hacer nada en las ultimas semanas del descanso escolar y en otra parte porque Shaoran volvía de estar en Hong Kong de vacaciones. Además de Tomoyo, que estaba allí desde hacia rato, estaban invitados Shaoran y Eriol.

Luego de prepararse (Sakura se había puesto una campera a rayas grises y violetas con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas lila mientras que Tomoyo lucia una remera corta negra con una mariposa plateada en el centro, calzas negras, pollera roja a cuadrille, zapatillas rojas y una boina roja coronándole la cabeza) Sakura estaba sirviendo pochochos en un plato mientras que Tomoyo buscaba la película que habían alquilado esa tarde cuando sonó el timbre:

_Deben ser los chicos _ Grito Sakura corriendo hacia la puerta.

Afuera...

_Tu novia te debe haber preparado una gran bienvenida ¿No?_Dijo Eriol.

_Seguro, tu la conoces es Sakura_ Dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se abrió la puerta.

_Hola chicos _Saludo Sakura corriendo hacia Shaoran.

_Hol..._Shaoran no pudo terminar porque Sakura se le tiro encima, lo hizo caer, lo beso y dulcemente le pregunto:

_¿Me extrañaste?_

_Eh, yo..._Shaoran apenas podía hablar con esa chica arriba suyo.

_No importa me lo cuentas adentro _ dijo la chica levantándose y tironeándole del brazo.

Tomoyo se limito a sonreír y cuando Shaoran pasó cerca de Eriol murmuro un ''Te lo dije'' que ni él escuchó.

El resto de la noche se torno tranquila hasta cuando empezaron a ver la película:

_Oye Sakura_ Murmuro Tomoyo_ No vimos a Toya en toda la tarde ¿Donde estaba?

_Dijo que estaba trabando de no se que _ respondió cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Toya ¡Seguido de Nakuru y no paraban de besarse!!!!

_Ay Toya no sabía que besabas tan bien_ Dijo Nakuru ignorando al pequeño público que los miraba detenidamente.

_Tu también para ser un guardián_ A esta altura ya nadie miraba el televisor encendido. Todo el mundo miraba a asa pareja extraña que se movía de un lado a otro de la sala tirando todo a su paso.

_Ay no seas malo_ Repuso Nakuru dándole una cachetada juguetona. Sakura ya sabiendo en que iban a terminar dijo: _Señores indiscretos: hay gente aquí _.

Ambos se dieron vuelta, miraron a su público y se pusieron colorados como tomates maduros.

_Sakura la casa era para mi solo esta noche ¿Recuerdas?_Grito Toya.

_Te equivocas. La semana pasada escribí en la pizarra que la casa seria mía ¿Recuerdas?_

En la pizarra estaba escrito:

_**Querido hermano: La semana que viene me toca a mí tener la casa vacía ya que la tengo que limpiar esa mañana por eso no insistas con tu novia Nakuru.**_

_**Besos, Sakura.**_

_**P.D.: Kero se comió tu postre... **_

_¡¿Otra vez esa bola de pelos se comió mi postre??!!!_Protesto Toya.

_¡¿A quien le dices bola de pelos??!!!_Grito Kero levantándose del sillón hacia la cocina.

_¡A ti pozo sin fondo!!!_

_¿Quieres pelear?_

_Las discusiones se llevan a cabo en la cocina_ Les dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.

Luego de la película hubo un partido de poker en donde ganaron las chicas y los varones pidieron revancha. El nuevo juego tuvo como ganadores a los chicos que fueron sometidos a cumplir un reto por haber perdido antes:

_Entonces ustedes deberian cumplir un reto tambien por perder ahora ¿no?_Dijo Kero atento a la partida.

_Eso, deberian hacerlo ustedes tambien_Repuso Shaoran.

_Kero ¿Por que les das ideas?_Se quejo Sakura pero en ese momento tuvo una idea_Muy bien ya que no nos ayudas y estas del lado de ellos quiero que consigan que Kero no coma dulces en una semana.

_Pero eso es imposible!!_Se quejo Eriol.

_No me importa_

_Bien entonces ustedes tambien deben un reto dificil_Dijo Shaoran.

_¿Predecir el futuro?_Propuso Kero.

_Es muy estupido y ademas yo lo puedo hacer_Dijo Sakura superada.

_¿Eh?_Dijeron todos mirandola.

_Puedo predecir que cuando todos duerman iras a la heladera y te comeras el helado que queda y el nuevo_

_Ay ¿Porque tengo que contarle mis planes al que vive en el techo?_Se quejo Kero.

_¿Te refieres a Yue?_Pregunto Tomoyo.

_¿Quien mas va a ser? ¿El gato del vecino?_Kero tuvo una idea_Yue...reto dificil...cosas que no este habituado a hacer...mmm quisiera una foto de el besando a una chica.

_¡¿Quee??!!!_Dijeron las chicas.

_¡¿Quee??!!!_Dijeron los chicos.

_¡¿Quee??!!!_Dijo el propio Yue en el tejado al escuchar el veredicto de Kero.

CONTINUARA....


End file.
